


Planning in the Tent

by everyonelovesraptors



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, lexa's bottom af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonelovesraptors/pseuds/everyonelovesraptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticeably unresolved sexual tension. Set some time after Blood must have blood pt.1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning in the Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy's POV

I stand outside the tent, waiting for my cue to enter. When the rough looking Grounder steps out and gives me a nod, I wave my hand back at Clarke and shout her over.

Clarke looks up, dazed. She'd been daydreaming or something. Probably hadn't gotten much sleep. None of us had. With a group of our friends still stuck in a mountain with people ready to kill them, it was kinda hard to relax. The Commander had agreed to help us, nice and all considering how she'd betrayed us. But we needed all the help we could get.

Me and Clarke walk through the tent, Clarke tense and looking anywhere but at the Commander. She seems to be doing the same thing. What the hell's going on? I know Clarke was upset about the backstabbing but it's like they had a bad breakup. Maybe she's just a little on edge. I'll keep an eye on her.

It's mostly Kane and Clarke doing the talking, I'm just backup. Well, I guess it's pretty much just Kane talking. Clarke's looking at the ground in front of the Commander like the dirt personally wronged her. Her jaw is clenched and she keeps sneaking glances at her. Lexa is staring at the wall and doing the same thing. She's always tense but she looks like she wants to get the hell out of here as fast as she can.

 

Someone calls the meeting to an end, and the Commander asks everyone to leave. But Clarke. I linger, looking at Clarke. She looks at the Commander for a second, thinking. "Uh, just... Give me a minute. It's fine.", she says, not moving her eyes from the Commander's. I mutter an alright, looking around. I don't trust them, but I trust Clarke. I walk to the front of the tent with one backward glance to see Clarke and the Commander looking like they're about to jump each other. They're both stiff, fists closed and jaws tight.

 

I stand outside the tent for about 10 minutes before I hear a crash. I spin around and run into the tent, only to see Clarke with...

the Commander pinned to the table and their lips locked together. Oh. That was... unexpected.

 Lexa's hands are at Clarke's waist, Clarke's around her neck and they're pressed together like they can't get close enough. Their eyes are closed and they seem to be revelling in each others bodies. Lexa's hands move to the small of Clarke's back, pulling her closer. Short gasps came from them every few seconds.

They didn't notice me come in and I try backing out of the tent quietly until I crash into a table near the door. Who the hell put that there? Clarke spins around and I feel my face turn red as her eyes widen and she jumps back from Lexa like she was burned. Both their cheeks are flushed and they push their hands to their sides, fists clenched again. Lexa stares daggers at me and I gulp. This isn't good.

Lexa looks at Clarke, expecting her to explain and Clarke stands staring at me in shock. Her mouth opens and closes and she's holding one of her hands up mid-air like she's frozen in place. Lexa is still staring at me angrily, stony faced and standing tall.. "I should... Uh... I'll just - just go.", I mutter, stumbling out of the tent. Crap. Crap. _Crap crap crap crap **crap.**_ Clarke's gonna kill me. If she doesn't, Lexa certainly will. Crap.

 

 

I guess it explains a lot though.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously appreciate any feedback, even just commenting a smiley face would make my day!


End file.
